kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kirby Battle Royale
|genre = Action, Fighting, Multiplayer |ratings = |platforms = Nintendo 3DS }} Kirby Battle Royale (sometimes written Kirby: Battle Royale), known in Japan as Kirby Battle Deluxe! ''or ''Kābī Batoru Derakkusu!, is a game in the Kirby series that was released on January 19, 2018 in North America and was released on November 30, 2017 in Japan. The game was released in 2017 on November 3 in Europe, and November 4 in Australia. It is a multiplayer action fighting gamePost by Satoshi Ishida on Miiverse that released for Nintendo 3DS in celebration of the Kirby series' 25th anniversary.Nintendo Direct 4.12.2017http://www.japanesenintendo.com/post/162597033449 The game features single-player as well as local and online multiplayer. While Kirby Battle Royale is not the first Kirby game with online features, it is the first to allow players to play directly with each other over the Internet. Gameplay Kirby Battle Royale, unlike most ''Kirby'' games, is played from a top view as opposed to a side view. The game has a greater focus on implementing Kirby's signature Copy Abilities in a 3D environment, which had previously only been done in Kirby Air Ride, which was of the racing genre. Move sets had to be changed to accommodate for the new 3D gameplay. Kirby still jumps with A and can attack with B, but now the Y button is also used for attacking. The R button is also used for picking up items, which can be thrown. Copy Abilities no longer have different moves depending on directional input, instead using the B button for normal attacks, repeatedly pressing it for "Intense attacks," holding and releasing it for a "Charge attack," pressing it in the air for "Jumping attacks," and pressing the Y button for "Special attacks." There are a few times when the game takes place in side view, but the controls are the same instead of reverting to the more traditional controls. The game also features button settings, allowing the player to pick a different control scheme from the default (from 4 preset options). Characters Playable *Kirby *Green Kirby *Blue Kirby *Orange Kirby *White Kirby *Yellow Kirby *Waddle Dee *Meta KnightKirby Battle Royale - Demo Trailer *King Dedede NPCs *Bronto Burt *Channel PPP **Reporter Waddle Dee **Camera Waddle Dee **Microphone Waddle Dee **Assistant Waddle Dee *King Dedede *Knuckle Joe *Soldier Waddle Dee *Waddle Dee *Waddle Doo *Bandana Waddle Dee Opponents *Axe Knight *Bronto Burt *Dededestroyer Z *Kirby (species) **Green Kirby **Blue Kirby **Orange Kirby **White Kirby **Yellow Kirby *Meta Knight *Robo Bonkers *Soldier Waddle Dee *Training dummy *UFO Background *Babut *Bronto Burt *Broom Hatter *Cappy *Chef Kawasaki (pictured) *Chilly *Coo *Fuwa Rover *Kabu *Kine *Knuckle Joe *Mumbies *Rick *Rocky *Scarfy *Sparky *Susie *Taranza *Waddle Dee *Waddle Doo Other *Heavy Lobster (as a vehicle in Attack Riders) *Kracko (Crazy Theater) *Moto Shotzo (fires Fuel) *Wheelie (as a vehicle in Attack Riders) Items *Apple *Ball *Boost Orb *Chip *Coin *Flag *Fuel *Puck *Missile *Ore *Watermelon *Warp Star Copy Abilities *Beetle *Bomb *Cutter *Doctor *Fighter *Hammer *Ice *Mirror *Ninja *Parasol *Spear *Sword *Tornado *Whip Headgear The player can use Battle Coins and amiibo to unlock optional costumes to wear in battle. They are purely cosmetic and do not affect play in any way. Battle Modes There are 10 Battle Modes in Kirby Battle Royale. Battle Arena Battle Arena is a standard free-for-all. Players fight each other to be the last fighter standing. However, KO'd opponents can get back in the fight by mashing the A button, but with less health, and being KO'd again makes it harder to return to the fight. Apple Scramble Apple Scramble is a team-based mode involving apple picking. Players collect apples from Mini Whispy Woods and deliver them to their base. One player can collect apples while the other operates the machine to collect the apples.Kirby 25th Anniversary Twitter Coin Clash In Coin Clash, Kirbys collect Coins in a haunted mansion, but have to avoid the ghost that will drain their money. Attack Riders Attack Riders is a mode involving collecting Chips from other Kirbys; a vehicle can be driven to give the player an advantage. Crazy Theater In Crazy Theater, players have to complete an objective before the timer runs out. When playing in 2-vs-2 mode, the first team to reach 10 points wins. When playing in solo mode, the first player to reach 5 points wins.'Kirby Battle Royale DEMO - All Battles' Video Objectives include'Kirby Battle Royale DEMO - All Battles' Video: *Attack your rivals! *Avoid the blast! *Carry X apple(s)! *Dodge asteroids! *Dodge attacks! *Dodge the shocks! *Stand on the answer! *Strike with B-charge-up! *Use B charge-ups on rivals! Rocket Rumble In Rocket Rumble, Kirbys collect Fuel and take them to their rocket, then ride their rockets to see who gets the highest. Robo Bonkers In this mode, players attack Robo Bonkers to obtain points. Slam Hockey In Slam Hockey, players knock around a giant Hockey Puck. Hitting rivals with the hockey puck will result in a slam, which is how players obtain points. Ore Express In Ore Express, players collect stacks of Ore and dispense them into train cars.Nintendo of Europe Flagball In Flagball, players in opposing teams bring a colored Ball to their Flag.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S8dfV5jQFXw Online Battle For the first time in the Kirby series, there is an online multiplayer mode (known as Online Battle), where players can join in matches with others over the internet. To date, there is only a "Ranked Matches" option available in Online Battle, which automatically matches players with each other to compete for Ranking Points. Currently, it is not possible to create custom online lobbies with one player serving as host, or to invite people on the player's 3DS Friend List into games. In Ranked Matches, after attaining a certain number of points, players will gain a Level. Each Level advancement awards a bonus of Star Coins for unlocking items in the Collection. With more Levels, the Star Coin prizes gradually increase in value, as do the point requirements for advancing a Level. Until earning 1000 Ranking Points, even a 4th place loss will still award a small amount of points. After reaching that total, losses will subtract points. Demo The North American demo for Kirby Battle Royale was released on January 4, 2018. In it, the intro of Story Mode can be played along with Battle Arena, Apple Scramble along with Crazy Theater (which is unlocked for 100 Battle Coins). Three Copy Abilities are available: Sword, Cutter along with Beetle (also unlocked for 100 Battle Coins). Demo Tickets, which replenish once a day, must be used to play in Battle Mode. Five are given for Single Player, while seven are given for Multiplayer. 25th Anniversary Polls On the Official Kirby Website, there was a poll in which individuals could vote for their favorite Copy Ability; the Copy Ability that wins the poll may have a chance to be added into the game. Copy Abilities in this list which are already included in Kirby Battle Royale are marked with Pink Star (a Kirby face). Copy Abilities marked with Red Circle cannot be added to the game. Every standard Copy Ability except for Smash Bros. is included. Voting was allowed once per day until the poll ended on October 2, 2017. The winner was announced on November 7 (which was Mirror); the ability was added in a free software update December 13, 2017. On November 14, 2017, another poll was opened, allowing voters to choose a Copy Ability to be added to the game. All Copy Abilities already in the game and Copy Abilities that wouldn't be added anyway were removed from this poll. Voting was allowed once per day until the poll ended on December 2. The winner will be announced sometime in January 2018, and added in the game as a free software update in February. List First Poll Abilities in Bold were already included in the game before the poll results, abilities followed by a star (*) cannot be added. *Animal *Archer *Backdrop *Ball *Balloon *Beam *'Beetle' *Bell *'Bomb' *Bubble *Burning *Circus *Cleaning *Cook *Copy* *Crash *Cupid *'Cutter' *'Doctor' *ESP *'Fighter' *Fire *Freeze* *Ghost* *'Hammer' *Hi-Jump *'Ice' *Jet *Laser *Leaf *Light* *Magic *Metal* *Mike *Mini* *Mirror *Missile *Needle *'Ninja' *Paint *'Parasol' *Plasma *Poison *Sleep *Spark *'Spear' *Stone *Suplex *'Sword' *Throw *'Tornado' *UFO *Water *Wheel *'Whip' *Wing *Yo-Yo Second Poll *Animal *Archer *Backdrop *Ball *Balloon *Beam *Bell *Bubble *Burning *Circus *Cleaning *Cook *Crash *Cupid *ESP *Fire *Hi-Jump *Jet *Laser *Leaf *Magic *Mike *Missile *Needle *Paint *Plasma *Poison *Sleep *Spark *Stone *Suplex *Throw *UFO *Water *Wheel *Wing *Yo-Yo Results As of November 7, 2017, the highest voted Copy Abilities were:Nintendo of America Twitter #Mirror #Yo-Yo #Sleep #UFO #Plasma #Wing #Cook #Suplex #Sword #Missile[https://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/aj8j/result/index.html Kirby 25th Anniversary website] On November 6, the 5th and 4th place winners were announced to be Plasma and UFO, respectively, with the top three announced to be revealed the following day.Nintendo of America Twitter On November 7, the entire top 10 Copy Abilities were announced. The top three are Sleep (3rd), Yo-Yo (2nd), and Mirror (1st)Kirby Twitter; Mirror will be the second to last ablity added to the game. On November 24 and November 28, the top 8 Copy Abilities, in no particular order, were revealed by the Kirby Twitter and the Nintendo of America Twitter respectively. The highest voted Copy Abilities were: *Animal *Water *ESP *Suplex *Sleep *Paint *UFO *Yo-Yo Trivia *Excluding 3D Classics: Kirby's Adventure, which released before the launch of Miiverse, Kirby Battle Royale is the only Kirby game for the Nintendo 3DS that did not have a Miiverse community in North America or Japan. This is because the Miiverse service was discontinued on all devices on November 8, 2017, before the game's launch in those regions. **''Kirby Battle Royale'' released in Europe five days before Miiverse's discontinuation, so it briefly maintained a community. This was Nintendo's shortest-lived, final first-party Miiverse community. The only community that lasted for a shorter time was that of the third-party game Hiding Out, which was created two days before Miiverse's discontinuation. *''Kirby Battle Royale'' is the only Kirby game for the Nintendo 3DS that cannot be played with stereoscopic 3D.Official trailer As with some other 3DS games that lack the feature, such as Pokemon Sun & Moon, this is done to divert the system's full processing power towards the game, without any of it consumed by the need to render the 3D effect. Consequently, Kirby Battle Royale's loading times are longer than any other 3DS Kirby ''game, and there is a lengthy transition when accessing the Home Menu or starting/exiting the game. *''Kirby Battle Royale ''is also the only ''Kirby game for the Nintendo 3DS that does not ever run at 60 frames per second, owing to its heavier-than-usual demand on the 3DS hardware. *''Kirby Battle Royale'' is the third Kirby game to have an E10+ rating; the others are Kirby's Return to Dream Land and Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition. *''Kirby Battle Royale'' is the third Kirby game that did not release in Japan first, and the second game to be released in PAL/Europe first (the first game in both instances being Kirby's Avalanche). *Nintendo UK's Copy Ability Poll states that Cleaning Kirby debuted in 2009. This is because Kirby's Dream Land 3, which debuted the ability, was not initially released in Europe. European audiences first got a chance to play it when it was re-released on the Wii Virtual Console in 2009. *Nintendo of America's Copy Ability poll has an error in that it states that Parasol debuted in Kirby Super Star ''and Bomb debuted in [[Kirby's Adventure|''Kirby's Adventure]]. This is an error because the abilities are switched, as Parasol debuted in Kirby's Adventure, and Bomb first appeared in Kirby Super Star. *The Japanese title may have been chosen to avoid association with the controversial 2000 film, Battle Royale. ''However, the "Battle Arena" Battle Mode is called "Battle Royale" in-game in the Japanese version. *Despite being one of the first different-colored Kirbys in the series, Red Kirby does not appear in the game, being presumably replaced by Orange Kirby. *Meta Knight can be unlocked early by sending him to the save data of the full game in the demo version. *''Kirby Battle Royale is the first Kirby game to be localized into Dutch. *''Kirby Battle Royale'' is the first Kirby game to have two primary attack buttons. *When choosing a color for the characters, Meta Knight and King Dedede all have the correct colors, whereas in Kirby Air Ride, their colors wouldn't exactly match up: for Meta Knight, pink would make him normal, yellow would make him green, green would make him pink, and purple would make him black; for King Dedede, pink would make him normal, red would make him green, green would make him pink, and brown would make him black. Meta Knight's normal color here is blue, and King Dedede's is orange. *''Kirby Battle Royale'' is the only Kirby game where Kirby always has a Copy Ability, contrary to some other games where he never has a Copy Ability. *When using the Download Play option for local multiplayer, the ten Game Modes are split up into A and B Packs, with five games in each. Likely due to RAM constraints, each pack must be sent separately to the other players' 3DS systems, and only one can be used at a time. *Nintendo of America offered a free download of the exclusive Kirby Battle Royale: May the Best Kirby Win! theme to anyone who pre-purchased the game on the Nintendo eShop. Customers reported that the theme they received called itself by the proper title but was, in actuality, the Kirby: Copy Ability Poll theme; the latter theme was released for free on the game's launch day, making the offer less desirable. The issue has not been resolved.Nintendo Support ForumsPhotograph *A US commercial for Kirby Battle Royale featured a man playing chess with a large puppet or costume of Kirby, which knocks the chessboard over. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BNbH0DvjA5I Videos Artwork KBR_artwork.jpg|Promotional artwork DJovjfwUEAAfHc4.jpg|Promotional artwork V1x2_3DS_KirbyBattleRoyale_image600w.jpg|Promotional artwork KBR Sword artwork.png|Sword Kirby KBR Cutter artwork.png|Cutter Kirby KBR Beetle artwork.png|Beetle Kirby KBR Ninja artwork.png|Ninja Kirby KBR Blue Fighter Kirby Artwork.png|Fighter Kirby KBR Bomb artwork.png|Bomb Kirby KBR Green Hammer Kirby Artwork.png|Hammer Kirby KBR Spear artwork.png|Spear Kirby KBR Bandana Waddle Dee artwork.png|Bandana Waddle Dee KBR King Dedede artwork.png|King Dedede KBR Waddle Dees artwork.png|Waddle Dees holding a cake KBR Cake artwork.png|Artwork 3DS_KirbyBattleRoyale_illustration_03_png_jpgcopy.png|Artwork Logos KirbyBattleRoyaleLogo.png| Logo KirbyBattleRoyaleLogojp.png| Logo KBR_Final_Vote_logo.png| Final Vote Logo KBR_Final_Vote_logo_JP.jpg| Final Vote Logo Box Art 3DS_KirbyBattleRoyale_pkg_png_jpgcopy-656x601.jpg| Box Art KBR_Boxart_PAL.jpg| Box Art Media Icon.png|Home Menu icon Gallery KBR_Home_Menu.jpg|Home Menu diorama KBR_Wallpaper_2.jpg|Wallpaper KBR_Wallpaper_1.jpg|Wallpaper KBR_Wallpaper_3.jpg|Wallpaper (Copy Ability Poll) KBR Title screen.jpg|Title screen KBR Tutorial.jpg|Tutorial KBR Main Menu.jpg|Main Menu KBR Victory.jpg|Victory KBR Cake 2.jpg|Ending card External links *Official North American website *Official Japanese website *Official European website References Category:2010s Games Category:Kirby Battle Royale Category:Miscellaneous spin-offs